Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of specialized receptacles in general and in particular to a skate mounted receptacle for carrying personal possessions.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,536,975; 4,507,882; 5,094,016; 5,209,000; and, 4,897,947, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse body worn special receptacles used to store a variety of different articles on a person""s footwear.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical arrangement of storing personal articles such as credit cards, cash, driver""s license, personal identification, car keys, etc., on a pair of ice skates or in-line skates during the use thereof.
As anyone who enjoys skating in general, and in-line skating in very hot weather, is all too well aware, the bathing suits are not designed for the storage or transport of personal items and/or cash or credit cards which are normally required during the pursuit of their skating sojourn.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among skaters for a new and improved specialized storage receptacle that can be mounted directly onto one of their skates for the secure transport of personal items while skating; and, the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the skate mounted receptacle device that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a receptacle unit, a lid unit, a first securing unit for attaching the receptacle unit to the top of the user""s skate and a second securing unit for attaching the lid unit to both the receptacle unit and to the user""s skate.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the receptacle unit includes a receptacle member having raised sidewalls and a curved bottom provided with a pair of mounting apertures dimensioned to receive the first securing unit for attaching the receptacle member to the laces of a skate.
In addition, the lid unit includes a lid member having a contoured top provided with an elongated mounting slot dimensioned to receive the second securing unit which includes an elongated strap member dimensioned to encircle the receptacle member and the circumference of the shoe portion of the skate to releasably secure the lid member to the receptacle member.